The Bates Children Chronicles
by Downtonluvr
Summary: Fluffy Anna and Bates family drabbles and scenarios in no particular order.
1. Bedtime Rituals

**A/N: This was a prompt from angel-maid-anna on tumblr. Hope you enjoy my friend. **

**Bedtime Rituals**

"Is the water too hot?" John asked as the baby wriggled in his arms. He'd already checked it three times but he always felt more at ease when he got a nod of approval from Anna. She was such a natural as a mother, the role she had been born to play, and he couldn't love her more than when he saw her interacting with their baby.

Anna was sure it would be fine, but she humored him anyway and checked it once for good measure. Reaching her hand into the shallow water of the tin bucket that John had filled, she chanced a glance over at John and watched as he cooed over their baby girl and placed gentle kisses on her tiny hands. It was still so surreal that the baby they had longed for for so long was sitting across from her in the arms of the husband she thought had been taken from her. There was no denying that life had not always been kind to them, but she would surely endure it all over again to be in a state of such happiness with the love of her life. Charlotte, sat content in her father's arms flailing her hands about wildly, much like her father, in an attempt to grasp at his nose. She had inherited Anna's pouty lips and button nose; but much to Anna's delight, Charlotte had John's hazel eyes, dark hair, and chubby cheeks.

Although she would never take their life before Charlotte for granted, she couldn't imagine life without her. Her arrival into the world on a bleak, winter night within the confines of Downton had been the beginning of a new chapter of their lives not just as parents but as a family. Her unceasing babbling and laughter were a constant source of joy to them. John teased that Charlotte's prattling was just another sign that she had taken after her mother; but Anna saw it differently. While their baby was more than happy to be with either parent, John seemed to capture Charlotte's attention and make her smile in a way Anna couldn't begin to comprehend. She probably should have taken offense to this, since it was Anna that spent the majority of her day with Charlotte while John was performing his duties up at Downton. Charlotte was clearly a Daddy's girl and simply missed her father's presence just as much as she did.

"It's fine," she answered with a knowing smile.

John turned his attention from their daughter to look back at her, but Charlotte's finger was still wrapped firmly within his. He flashed a boyish grin at her that she had only been privy to once or twice in his first year at Downton and had so craved to see more of. Since his release from prison and with the addition of their daughter she was now becoming more accustomed to it being a permanent fixture on his face. There was a short time after his release when she had wondered if he would ever be genuinely happy and relaxed again. He always seemed to be looking over his shoulder; waiting for the other shoe to drop and the nightmares had plagued him for a couple months. Sometimes, they were about prison, sometimes it was about his time on the battlefield. And then there had been the night of the house party that had threatened to destroy them completely, but it was all in the past now. While it was never truly forgotten, when she looked into the eyes of their sweet baby girl and was witness to her gummy smiles, Anna could hardly find it in herself to be troubled by such memories.

"It's more than fine," she said to herself. Anna made sure they had a change of clothes ready and at least two towels to dry her. Once in the water, Charlotte tended to be more animated and without fail would soak through the first towel as she splashed around vivaciously. Anna laughed to herself as she undid the impossibly tiny buttons on Charlotte's gown.

"What's so funny?" John inquired. It did his heart a world of good to see his wife laugh and smile again so naturally. Motherhood having suited her well; she looked more beautiful to him now than when they first met. The light from the candles cast a gentle glow on her perfect features and he was reminded of that night in the servants hall all those years ago when talk of an inn by the sea and children had been merely words. A dream that had been set aside but not forgotten. Yet here they were living out that dream.

"Sometimes when I am tending to this one's every need I feel like a proper lady's maid again," Anna commented.

"Well she is a lady to me," John said as he held her up proudly. "And I've never known a finer one."

Just as he finished his statement Charlotte blew a raspberry with her tongue between her lips. The sounds it emitted caused them all to laugh. "Just like her mother. Always giving her father a hard time," he said playfully.

Anna shook her head in disagreement but couldn't hide the smirk on her face. She gestured for John to hand her the baby and sat Charlotte down in the tub while still holding her up.

"Do you miss it?" John asked as he placed some bath oil in his hand and began to spread it over Charlotte's chubby thighs with a hand cloth. His voice was filled with concern. While the move had been good for Anna to start anew, John was well aware it had been difficult to leave the only family she had really known and the home she had spent more than half her life in.

Without hesitation she replied back, "I do." Silence filled the tiny family room, even Charlotte had managed to read the situation and looked up at Anna. "But not for the reasons you think," she assured as she placed her hand on John's forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I miss our place in the courtyard and staying up late at night in the servants hall with you reading to me," she said with a smile. Her eyes were so full of warmth and love as she regarded him. "I miss my friendship with Lady Mary and quiet chats in Mrs. Hughes sitting room. Sometimes I even miss the sharp remarks from Mrs. O'Brien and Mr. Barrow," she said as emotion filled her voice.

John raised an eyebrow at the last remark and the two of them giggled together. Charlotte eventually joined in on their laughter even though she had no understanding why she was laughing. He wagged his finger back and forth across Charlotte's lips causing a smile to erupt on their baby girl's face.

"But as much as I miss it, I'd rather bathe Charlotte than dine with the king at Buckingham Palace," Anna said resolutely.

John took comfort in this as their eyes met. How she still managed to be so optimistic in spite of everything, he couldn't begin to understand. It was a testament to her strength and her capacity to love and forgive. He would love to take credit and say he had chosen wisely when it came to picking a wife, but the truth of the matter was, Anna May Bates had chosen him. He must have done something good in a previous life to be deserving of such a fine specimen.

He continued to wash Charlotte's hair, taking extra care not to get any soap in her eyes. His hands dwarfing Charlotte's in size; all along he made conversation with their daughter as if she could fully comprehend what all he was saying.

"I miss it too you know, but this far surpsasses my expectations," he spoke up as he ran his large hand through Charlotte's thick, chestnut hair. "I had no right to any of this," he directed his words at Anna. Then he turned his attentions back to Charlotte who had a few stray bubbles accumulating on her brow and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, "You are very lucky little one that your Mummy was courageous enough to offer her hand to me when I was too blind to see what was standing in front of me."

"Cheeky beggar," Anna shot back.

Charlotte beamed up at her Daddy like he was the be all and end all before slapping her hands down in the water and soaking John's sleeves that had already been rolled up.

Anna took the large towel in hand with her arms wide open ready to receive their daughter. John lifted her from the soapy water and pressed a kiss to Charlotte's head before handing her to Anna. "Alright, little love, go to your Mummy without a fuss," he instructed as she kept her arms outstretched towards John.

"Such a big girl," Anna praised. "You are growing up far too fast for your Mummy's and Daddy's liking my darling." She dried off the baby's face and placed butterfly kisses on Charlotte's little belly before setting her down to dress her.

John scooted over to help Anna prepare Charlotte for her bedtime ritual and stopped to place a hand on the swell of Anna's belly. "It's a good thing we have another on the way then," he joked.

Anna's cheeks flushed red, but she couldn't contain her joy at the prospect of another baby. She was hoping that this one would be a boy, but Anna knew that so long as their baby was healthy, they would be happy either way.

"Charlotte May Bates, your Daddy orders you to stop growing this instant," he said jokingly with a pointed finger.

Charlotte merely kicked the towel off herself and grabbed her feet in her hands. She brought them up towards her head and blew another raspberry at John.

"I can see this one is going to be a handful," he said to Anna.

"Yes, let's hope the next one is more accommodating," she replied with a smile as her hand drew lazy circles on her belly.

She watched as John tickled the bottom of Charlotte's feet and sprinkled some powder on her bottom before helping with her nappy. Something Anna thought she would never bear witness too, but was now aching with pride as she watched John move with such precision and care. If there had ever been a doubt in her mind that John would make a suitable father to her children, it was all but banished the moment that Charlotte had been placed in his arms shortly after her birth. He carried her like a most prized possession and his eyes danced about like he was falling in love all over again. She thought her heart might burst with love at the sight of it all. Soon there would be another little one for them to share in this joy with and she could hardly wait.

A part of her would always miss Downton and love it because it was where she had met her first and only love. Within these four walls she had known nothing but joy and happiness; she intended to keep it that way. They had gone to battle so many times that it was hard to believe the flames of their love had not been extinguished. Sometimes they had been reduced to embers, but embers that continued to burn. Charlotte was living proof of that. Their love could weather any storm, come what may.


	2. Down By the Sea

_**A/N: This is in response to a prompt from Awesomegreentie. Just some Bates family fluff. Again these will be in no particular order. Please review. **_

_**Down By the Sea**_

John Bates had never considered himself a lucky man, at least not until he met Anna. But even then the circumstances would dictate that they were not meant to be. Still she gave him a reason to rise each morning and smile a natural smile each morning in the servants hall. Who could have known what that their friendship would blossom into something more? Certainly not John Bates.

Yet here he was, out on a lovely afternoon walking the path along the sea shore with Anna at his side. The road to happiness had not been an easy one, but they found it eventually in a seaside inn they managed not far from Downton. John turned to see his wife beaming at their daughter, Charlotte, as she ran ahead of them. She was every bit the spitting image of her father with dark brown locks and hazel eyes. But she had inherited her mother's adventurous and independent nature.

"Try not to ruin your dress my darling. Mummy just mended it," Anna reminded her as Charlotte ran off the path to climb on some rocks. She certainly was testing her limits for a four year old.

"I won't," she replied while struggling to pull herself up. Charlotte had spotted a flower growing between the cracks of the sea wall and would stop at nothing to get it.

John shook his head as he let out a chuckle. They were certainly going to have their hands full with her. Then his attentions were drawn to the small gurgles of their youngest child, Rose. She had all the fair features he had come to love in Anna, including a set of piercing, sky blue eyes. He stopped pushing her carriage for a moment and tucked the blanket tighter around her face when he noticed her cheeks getting red. "Let me guess, you want to go off on an adventure too now don't you?" John asked. Their baby was less than a year old now but she smiled at the cheerful tone with which her father spoke. "You'll have to be patient Rosie, my love. Daddy is not quite ready for you to test your sea legs just yet."

"She'll be walking before we know it if she's anything like Charlotte," Anna said with a heavy sigh. As happy as she was to see her children thrive, time was moving too fast. It seemed like only yesterday they barely had Charlotte and now Rosie was nearly a year old. Time had made no exceptions for them either, but in her opinion John looked ten years younger since they had left Downton and that suited her just fine.

As if sensing her mother's displeasure at the thought of them growing older, Rose reached her hands up towards Anna, having recognized her mother's voice. "Come to me my sweetheart," Anna said as she retrieved her from the carriage. She held her daughter with the utmost care and kept Rosie's body covered from the wind that was whipping off the water. Anna placed a kiss in Rosie's feather-light hair and rocked her gently while keeping pace with John.

Rosie wriggled excitedly in her mother's arms, her hands flailing wrecklessly as she made futile attempts to communicate with them. John's heart swelled with pride as he watched Anna with either of their daughters, a dream that had been yearned for and nearly abandoned. But now they were happier than they had ever thought possible.

"Mummy! Daddy! Look what I found!" Charlotte called out as she ran back to them with a large stick in one hand and a handful of flowers and seashells in the other.

"Slow down little monkey," John replied with his arms stretched out to receive her. It was a term he lovingly used when referring to his eldest who often reminded him of the small monkeys he had seen in Africa during the Boers War. "Daddy doesn't want you falling and hurting yourself with the stick," he explained.

Charlotte was fearless and paid no mind to his warning as she fought the wind to keep her dark curls out of her face. Charlotte noticed her mother eyeing the torn hem of her dress when she quickly said, "Mummy I'm sorry but I wanted these for you," she said as she extended her chubby hand that clutched the pink, delicate, wildflowers.

Some of the petals had fallen off in the process or had become smashed but they were no less perfect in Anna's eyes than if she had received an award winning bouquet from the Downton flower show. "Now how can I be mad when such an effort was made to make me happy?" Anna asked before pressing a kiss onto Charlotte's cheek. Then Anna whispered into Charlotte's shell of an ear, "I love them. It's the best gift you've ever given me."

The compliment drew a smile upon Charlotte's pudgy cheeks. "And these are for Rosie," Charlotte added as she proudly held up two seashells.

Anna took the seashells from her and humored Charlotte by holding them up for Rosie. "Look at what your sister got for you my sweetheart." Rosie smiled before burying her head into Anna's shoulder and gumming at her dress. "I think she loves them," Anna said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh definitely," Anna answered back.

"My, my. Such a generous little girl you are," John praised her. "And what about for Daddy?" he asked.

Between her small digits, propped up on her thumb and forefinger, sat a shiny little pearl. "It's pwetty," she said sweetly.

"I'll say. Are you sure you don't want it for yourself?" John asked as he turned it over in his fingers.

Without hesitation, Charlotte shook her head back and forth, "No. The stick is for me."

"What could you possibly want from a stick?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"To walk with it," the little girl answered. She turned the stick over in her hand and held it vertically so that it reached to her shoulder.

"Why would you want to walk with it?" John asked, knowing full well it would only slow her down as she so often liked to run ahead.

"So I can walk like you, Daddy."

John and Anna sat there with their mouths agape staring at their daughter. He had been naive to think his injury would go unnoticed for long, but he had hoped that his children would not voice their misgivings about it until they were much older.

Sensing that she had said something wrong, the little girl averted her eyes so that she was focused on the stick in her hand.

John came down to Charlotte's level, balancing himself on his cane. Though it pained him to do so, he wanted to face this head on. "Charlotte, do you know why Daddy walks with a cane?"

"No," she answered honestly.

"Daddy, got hurt a long time ago," he explained in a soft voice.

"Do you need a band aid?" she asked.

"No. It won't ever get better darling."

"How did you get hurt?"

He didn't think his child should hear of such horrors, but he'd rather she heard it from him than anyone else. John tried to simplify things into terms she could understand. "Daddy got hurt fighting in a war."

"Like Thomas?" Charlotte asked.

Anna then remembered that she had seen Thomas's injury when they went to visit Downton a few months back. "Yes, like Thomas. Daddy saved Lord Grantham. He was a very brave soldier," Anna chimed in. She shifted the baby in her arms to keep Rosie from crying.

Charlotte became quiet as she processed what her parents had just told her. John then moved his hand underneath her chin and turned it to face him. John steeled himself for what his daughter might say in response to his question, but curiosity had gotten the better of him and he couldn't let this go. "Why would you want to walk like Daddy?"

"Because I love you," she said with a smile.

"That's all?" he asked as he tried to wrap his head around her statement.

She nodded her head in agreement.

John was taken aback by her words and stared back at her with tears in his eyes. He should have known that his daughter would not judge him or think little of him the way so many others had before him. No child of Anna's. He had never loved Charlotte more or been more proud of her than he was in that moment. "Oh Charlotte," John said as he dropped his cane and fell to his knees in the sand. He didn't care how much it would hurt him later as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. "Daddy, loves you so much. Never forget that my sweetheart," John said as he stroked her hair and peppered her face with kisses. He could feel Anna's hand come to rest on his shoulder as she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

When all was said and done he rose from his feet and they continued their stroll along the beach. John had a permanent smile fixed on his face as he watched both of his daughters. He finally felt like he had done something right in his life and nothing could take that feeling away.


	3. Just the Three of Us

_**A/N: More banna/baby bates fluff inspired by this prompt. Imagine your OTP sleeping together, with their baby/ies between them. Glad you are all enjoying these. Please review.**_

_**Just the Three of Us**_

Anna was beyond exhausted after a labor that lasted just over twenty four hours and a delivery that had left her feeling hopeless until the cry of their baby pierced the air. She let her head fall back against the pillows in triumph telling herself she had done it. They had done it. After years of waiting, their little one was finally here. She could not have been happier to feel the tiny weight, that had for months gone unseen but not without recognition, finally nestled within her arms and laid across her chest. Anna let her fingers trace the pearl-like pattern along her baby's back, with skin indescribably soft and new, and hair incredibly thick and fluffy. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

Charlotte May Bates had already carved a place within her mother's heart, long before her mother's eyes beheld her, it was only now that Anna truly fell in love all over again. She had eyebrows that were barely there, but they were wide and dark like John's. Anna smiled at that. Her fingers were tiny, but long just like her father's and when Charlotte's aimlessly reached out Anna was reminded of how John's hands often flailed about while speaking passionately about something. A tiny cry emerged from her rosebud lips but she was quickly soothed by Anna's ministrations.

Mrs. Hughes allowed mother and daughter a private moment together as she went downstairs to inform Mr. Bates he could come up in a moment. Anna gazed at her daughter with adoration and affection as she checked Charlotte's fingers and toes; taking a moment to place a kiss on each digit. "I have dreamt of you for so long," she whispered, "but never in my wildest dreams did you look as gorgeous as you do right now." Charlotte opened her big blue eyes and stared back at her mother pensively before revealing what Anna was sure to be the first of many smiles. Anna thought her heart might burst with love as she took in the sight and sounds of her daughter, she could only imagine how her husband would react.

* * *

Her eyes hung heavy and she rubbed at them in an effort to keep them open a little longer. Anna stared at their baby for what felt like hours, but she could never tire of it. The doctor and Mrs. Hughes had insisted she get some rest, but after years of waiting for this moment, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Charlotte. Anna watched as each tiny breath she took filled Charlotte's little lung, causing her tiny chest to rise and fall in the most exquisite way. This was the life they had created and longed for and now she was here for the whole world to see. A perfect blend of she and John that would forever serve as proof that they had not been kept apart or destroyed. They had endured, they had survived, they had loved and still continued to live only for each other. Until now. Now there was a third person that they would have to love and live for.

"Anna, love. You should be sleeping," John whispered from the other side of the bed. Their baby was wrapped tightly in her blankets on the mattress between the two of them. His face was etched with concern thinking there must be something wrong with the baby. "Is she alright?" he asked with a hand hovering over the baby.

Anna's hand shot up quickly, but quietly to intervene and she just held his hand. Her thumb stroking over his knuckles until he calmed down, "She's perfect. She's sleeping." The light from the candle cast a perfect glow so that the baby's silhouette could easily be seen and her features highlighted in the dimly lit room. Anna simply smiled at her like a spell had been cast over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes now shifting from their baby to her.

"I've never been better," she answered but John did not look convinced. "I just...you'll think me silly," Anna said in a low voice.

"My darling, you can tell me anything," John reminded in a matching tone.

"I worry that if I close my eyes... she won't be here when I wake up," she replied.

"Anna, I won't let any harm come to her. To either of you," he corrected himself.

"What if it's all just a dream?"

John raised his hands to her cheek and stroked it gently with the pad of his thumb. "I promise you, it's not. She's very real and the closest thing to Heaven on Earth." It was no secret that John was just as taken with Charlotte the moment he laid eyes on her. Up until that moment John did not think it was possible to love another woman as much as he did Anna, but he was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of warmth that overcame him as he faced his daughter. She was smaller than he expected, but already a force to be reckoned with. The second that she gripped onto his pinky, he knew he was a goner. John silently vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to be the best father he could be and protect her from harm.

"Have you ever seen anything more perfect in all your life?" Anna asked.

John's eyes shifted back to his wife as he answered, "Yes."

Anna's mouth was set apart as tears filled her eyes. "Charmer," she replied with a grin.

John gave her that signature smile that she had come to know and love. It made his face come alive, his cheeks flushed a shade of pink, and the corners of his eyes crinkled like never before. "I just never thought that I would have had any part in creating something so beautiful," he said honestly. "I'm still pinching myself. It's so strange how one minute she wasn't here and I had never felt more satisfied...and now we have her and I feel…" John had never been one to be at a loss for words.

"Complete," Anna filled in.

"Yes, exactly," John said as he rearranged their daughter's blankets.

Anna nearly laughed aloud when she saw how his hand nearly covered their baby completely. "I guess it means we are now who we were always meant to be," she said whimsically.

Anna grew more tired as they spoke and John finally said, "You can sleep now. I'll watch her. I promise she'll be here when you wake." John propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward to kiss Anna in a way that conveyed all he couldn't say. It was gentle but firm, passionate and serene. His fingers tangled in her hair momentarily as he cradled the back of her head. He knew he'd never love her more for what she went through to give them this piece of happiness. When his soft, wet lips pulled away Anna felt a calmness rush over her when he said, "It's just the three of us now."


	4. Gummy Smiles

**A/N: This one goes out to awesomegreentie. I hope this is what you had in mind when you suggested some family/baby bates scenarios. I actually posted this awhile ago, but I thought I'd add this into the series since it's about Charlotte still. Thanks to terriejane for editing through this for me. Hope you all enjoy. Please review**

**Gummy Smiles**

John entered the small cottage and was met with a shrill cry from Charlotte. He would have asked Anna how their baby was faring since he left for work that morning, but he already knew the answer. He had been able to hear her wailing even from the other end of the tiny row of cottages as he made his way home. Their poor baby was just over six months old and was cutting her first tooth. The last few weeks had been a challenge to say the least. Charlotte barely slept through the night and was even less charming during the day as a result. Her fussiness was proving to be a force to be reckoned with. He and Anna took it in turns to do everything in their power to soothe her, but to no avail.

John was exhausted when he pushed in on the door to the nursery and saw Anna walking in circles as she bounced Charlotte up and down and stroked their daughter's back. As tired as he was, at least he had been afforded a break away from their daughter's cries for a few hours. Meanwhile, his poor wife had been cooped up in the house, barely able to get any of the cleaning done around the house. The second she would set Charlotte down in her crib the tantrums only became more vocal. He realized this was all part of being a parent, but if this is what they had to look forward to for the next couple months every time she cut a tooth they were certainly in for a rough time.

Anna looked like she was at her wits end and breathed a sigh of relief when she caught sight of John in the doorway. "Oh thank God," she said as he approached her. Anna looked as though she might break into tears right then and there either from exhaustion or pure frustration. She hated that she couldn't seem to find anything to minimize their daughter's pain. The poor thing had been running a fever on and off the last two days, her gums were bright red and her cheeks were swollen. There was a spot on her dress that was soaked through from Charlotte's tears and drool as she gummed Anna's clothing. "Maybe she'll stop for you. I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything."

John held out his hands for Charlotte and Anna gladly handed her over. "Come here my sweetheart," John said as he took the baby from Anna. He readjusted her against his chest and she immediately began chewing on the padded area of jacket by his shoulder.

She continued to cry but it seemed to have dissipated at the contact with her father. "Dah," Charlotte moaned repeatedly in an attempt to call for her father.

She was clearly past the point of exhaustion. "I know darling, I know," he said as he tried shushing her. John ran a hand over her head and through her dark hair, taking note that she felt warmer than she had that morning. He was sure Anna was aware of this already, but tried not to appear too concerned, not wanting to make his wife panic. "Did you need help with her feed or a bath?" John offered as he sat down in the rocking chair. It was sweet relief on his knee after standing all day.

"I tried giving her a bath already. It only calmed her momentarily and then she started up again."

"What about her feed?" he asked with his eyes trained on Charlotte. He placed a kiss on her head and tried handing her one of her wooden toys that she seemed to love chewing on. Charlotte became silent momentarily as she promptly placed the toy in her mouth but quickly became infuriated with the toy and tossed it to the ground.

Anna broke down into tears and John's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What's this? It's all right my darling," he said noticing that Anna's cries had only fueled Charlotte's as well. Now both his girls were crying and he was at a loss as to what to do. He motioned for Anna to come closer and let her hand find his.

"She won't eat...not from me and not from the bottle," Anna said hopelessly. Her breasts ached because her baby wouldn't feed, she felt run down and she was sure she looked it. They had always kept a spotless home but it had all fallen by the wayside to Charlotte's cries. She had not fooled herself into thinking being a mother would be easy, but to hear her child wail for hours on end to the point that her voice was hoarse from screaming and her face was swollen broke her heart. She missed John. Even though she knew he was doing everything he could to help while he was home, sometimes she felt like she was doing this all alone.

From across the room he could see the bags that had formed under her eyes. Her hair wasn't pinned up like it normally was and she looked like she hadn't even had a chance to properly change out of her pajamas. It hadn't helped either that they hadn't had a moment to themselves since Charlotte's arrival. It seemed that when they caught a break from their daughter they were either too tired to do anything or duty called at the Abbey.

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong. And all I keep thinking is that she must be starving by now." Anna let her head fall into her hands as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

John ran his hand up and down her arm and continued to rock Charlotte in his other arm, "Anna, don't feel like this is any failure on your part. She'll eat when she's hungry. Maybe we can talk to Doctor Clarkson tomorrow and see if he has any advice on what to do for her and the pain." Anna silently nodded in agreement and let out a small sigh. She was grateful that he was remaining calm through all of this; she needed his support more than ever. "I'll ring up Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes and let them know I'll have to leave in the middle of the day to go to the village with you. I'm sure they won't mind. Well...atleast we know Mrs. Hughes won't and she'll sway Mr. Carson," he said with a knowing smile.

Anna returned the smile and leaned over to place a kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my calm in the storm," Anna replied as she grazed his cheek with her hand.

"Always," he answered back.

They sat up a little longer with Charlotte, eventually bringing her to their bedroom to try and settle her. She laid between them through the night as she rubbed her ear and her eyes with her tiny fists. Her cries persisted through the evening but they seemed to lessen when John began to read some of Yeats to her. His face becoming more animated as he drew out the words and recreated the sounds that were being described in the poems. Her eyes were hypnotized by his hands as they flailed with each sentence until she finally succumbed to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

John had already gotten permission from Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson to leave for a few hours to tend to his little family. He even offered to pick up some stamps and run an errand for Mrs. Hughes to show his gratitude. She asked how her goddaughter and Anna were faring and offered to watch Charlotte for them in their next half day if they needed a break away from the baby. He smiled easily and joked that a break might be a ways off, one afternoon with Charlotte might have Mrs. Hughes running for the hills.

Mrs. Hughes gently swatted the valet on the arm and insisted she would do no such thing. "You both need your rest and a change of environment might be all your little one needs."

"Maybe so. I don't know how some people have more than one. Charlotte is more than enough of a handful, " he commented.

"The good outweighs the bad. She's worth it. Once you're past this bump in the road another bairn might not seem like such a crazy notion," she added in her Scottish brogue.

"Let's just take it one day at a time shall we," he said with a weary face.

* * *

Sitting in the boot room, toiling away with the brush as it made gentle, even scrapes against Lord Grantham's boots he was sure the sound of the bristles would put him to sleep. His eyes hung heavy, every bone in his body was tired, and he could swear that even within the confines of Downton his daughter's cries were still ringing in his ears. His heart went out to her, the poor little love. Anna had given her some frozen fruit thanks to a suggestion from Lady Mary and that seemed to have helped a little before he headed off to work that morning. But it didn't make the goodbye any easier as she reached for him with her outstretched arms. And then there was Anna, who was never far from his thoughts, he worried about her too. He hoped she wasn't badgering herself for their daughter's ailment. He let out a heavy sigh and put a little more elbow grease into the boot, hoping that the motion would shake the tiredness out of him.

John had become accustomed to sleepless nights ever since he was a boy. Insomnia had always been a friend of his and it served him well both as a soldier and as a prisoner. But even then he would find moments of escape where he might catch a wink or two. This was an entirely different realm of tiredness. When they had lined up for the arrival of Lord Gillingham that morning he thought he would fall asleep standing in place. Or worse, face plant in the driveway again. His body stood at attention but it swayed in the breeze as the Granthams took their time to greet Mr . Gillingham. If it weren't for the accidental push of the car horn by the driver, he would have surely caught a wink or two while standing under the summer sun.

Daisy placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him when breakfast time rolled around. The soft clank of the spoon against the porcelain as it made contact with the wooden table forced his eyes open once more. He languidly began to shovel the sloppy breakfast food into his mouth. " Are we not meeting your standards anymore Mr. Bates?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"No, it's fine. Lottie isn't feeling well and kept us up all last night. Well, most of the week actually," he reported tiredly.

"The poor dear. What did the doctor say?" Mrs. Baxter asked with genuine interest. He always liked Mrs. Baxter, she had seemed oddly quiet in her first few weeks at Downton, but now that Mr. Molesley had taken a shine to her and she returned the sentiment she had fallen into a level of comfortability around the rest of the staff. She had been extremely helpful and understanding of Anna's situation after the incident in the boot room.

"We will find out this afternoon. The last time we took her Dr. Clarkson said it was just normal teething. We've tried everything we can think of," he said trying not to disclose too much of their private life. He noticed that a look of disinterest crossed James face and Mr. Carson didn't seem all too comfortable with talk of children at the table. John was surprised that a smart remark hadn't been uttered by Thomas, surely the under butler had some thoughts on what a nuisance children were. Running on what little sleep he had gotten, he dared the under butler to make some sarcastic remark. In any case, he was in no mood for his nastiness today. John kept to himself for the remainder of breakfast and continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Without complain, John carried out his errands for Lord Grantham and as he was making his way down the corridor to the great hall Thomas stood waiting there for him. "Lord, what was this all about?" he asked himself. Surely there was some unwarranted comment heading his way. He steeled himself and tried to keep his temper even as he closed the distance between himself and Thomas. "And what might you be needing today Mr. Barrow?" John asked sharply with a tinge of annoyance. He shifted the garments in his hand as he awaited the reply from the under butler.

The tall, slender man with slicked back hair took his time in traipsing to the question as John leaned heavily on his cane. "It's not I that needs something Mr. Bates. It's you," Thomas replied in a cool, even tone. His voice laced with smoke as he spoke.

"Me?"

"That's right. You mentioned that Charlotte is having trouble teething," Thomas answered as he fiddled with his hand brace.

"What of it?" John nearly spat out. He was already well aware of the lengths he would go to for Anna. While his limits with Charlotte had not yet been tested, he knew he would go to the end of the earth and back for her. If Mr. Barrow so much as looked at Charlotte wrong he wouldn't hesitate to thrash him against the wall.

"I have something for you," Thomas said mysteriously.

"Oh?" John asked intrigued.

Thomas retrieved a packet from his pocket and handed it to John. "This ought to help with the pain. My sister recommended it when Miss Sybbie was teething."

John simply stared at the packet and back at Thomas. " But...I..." John was moved beyond words by the gesture of the under butler who had made no secret of his disdain for since the moment he walked in through the door.

"Just follow the instructions on the back of the packet."

"What is it?"

"Does it matter? It's a powder. It will help with the pain and allow her to sleep. That's what you want isn't it?" Thomas argued.

"Well yes but...why are you helping me?" John asked seeking understanding.

"I'm not. I'm helping your baby," Thomas groaned with a roll of the eyes.

John was taken aback by his words. Could it be that Thomas Barrow had a heart after all? Didn't he want people to know he helped?"

"If I've learned anything in my time as a servant it's that no good deed goes unpunished. You do one good thing for someone and suddenly everyone is wanting a favor or a handout," he explained. John's mouth formed a hard line as he considered Thomas's words. "You will speak of this to no one. I don't need people thinking I've gone soft," Thomas instructed. He waited for a silent nod of understanding from Mr. Bates before heading back downstairs for his smoke break.

* * *

Later that night…

"Mild discomfort?" Anna huffed sarcastically. "Let him sit here and listen to her scream for hours on end and then he can tell me if that's what mild discomfort sounds like," Anna said angrily.

"Would you like to go to another doctor?" he asked.

Anna realized she was letting her emotions and exhaustion get the best of her. She tried to think clearly. "The doctor said this was just a normal phase for babies," Anna reiterated as Charlotte tugged on the collar of her dress with her free hand. "Are we supposed to just wait it out?" she asked John as she rocked her daughter back and forth while patting her bottom. Anna unbuttoned the top of her dress once more thinking that Charlotte was finally hungry, but as soon as Anna's breast was exposed to the baby she immediately pushed her mother away.

John remembered the packet that Thomas had given him as it burned a hole in his pocket. He reached down and traced the edges of it. "I may have something for Lottie," he said seriously. Anna looked up at him with confusion. "Thomas offered it to me this morning before we saw the doctor. He said it helped with Miss Sybbie when she was teething."

Anna placed her finger into her daughter's mouth to munch on and watched as a large trail of drool fell from her mouth. She wiped it clean with a small wash cloth and stared at the packet as John revealed it to her. Anna took a closer look at the label "Steedmans Soothing Powders" it read. "I don't understand. If that works, why hasn't Doctor Clarkson recommended it to us?" she asked.

"Well to be fair, I don't know that Doctor Clarkson always knows best. He's also not the only doctor in the world. Thomas said his sister provided this to him for Miss Sybbie. I think it might be worth a try," he said. But he could tell by the look on his wife's face that she wasn't one hundred percent convinced. "Look at it this way, if it doesn't work we are no worse off than we are now," he said optimistically.

"Can we trust him? Better yet, can you?" she asked her husband eagerly.

"Thomas may be a piece of work, but I doubt he'd give me something that would put our daughter in harms way."

* * *

That night Charlotte slept better than she had in weeks and even took her time waking up the following morning. John was surprised she had barely begun to stir when he was already heading out the door. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and did the same for Anna as she snuggled deeper into her cocoon of blankets. He was still tired as he shrugged his coat on but at least he had been able to finally sleep the whole night through.

When he ambled into the servants hall he was met by the curious faces of Daisy, Mrs. Hughes, and Mrs. Patmore. He was happy to report that Charlotte was doing much better and made sure to speak up enough for Thomas to over hear.

"Maybe I should pop over this afternoon to check in on Anna and Charlotte this afternoon and bring a basket of food," Mrs. Hughes offered.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. I suspect that Charlotte will be sleeping most of the afternoon," he happily stated, looking more alert and cheerful than he had in weeks.

* * *

Anna ran a hand through her daughter's downy, soft hair as she latched onto her breast for the first time in days and felt a sense of accomplishment sweep over her. Her sucking sounds filled the silent room and Anna had never heard a sweeter sound. She wanted to cry tears of relief as she felt Charlotte's forehead and noticed her fever had all but disappeared. "Oh my darling little girl, Mummy is so happy you are feeling better. Your Daddy will be too when he gets home." At the sound of John's name, Charlotte gave a sideways grin as she happily guzzled her feed from Anna. She began to drift off as she watched her baby girl, so content, finally. After days of worrying and not getting enough sleep their daughter was somewhat back to normal.

John arrived home and did his best not to disturb the silence that had settled over their home. "Hello," John whispered as he walked into the nursery. Anna gave a silent wave as their daughter slept peacefully in her arms. "How is she feeling?"

"Much better," Anna replied back in a low voice. "She ate today," Anna bragged with a small giggle.

"That's fantastic," he said with a smile. "And how are you?"

"Still very much tired. But so happy that she's found some relief from the pain. Did you thank Thomas?"

"Not yet. I didn't have a chance to get him alone. I know he doesn't want everyone to know that beneath that black exterior beats the heart of a softie," John joked. "Well maybe not a softie, but he has his moments," he said with a chuckle. John stepped forward and tilted Anna's head back to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"What was that for?"

"For being you. A wonderful mother and brilliant wife. You look gorgeous with our baby on your arm and you do an amazing job with her. Never doubt that," he instructed her.

John rubbed Charlotte's tiny hand within his fingers and placed the softest of kisses on her tiny finger tips. He brushed his fingers through her hair and let out a sigh of relief as he stared down at his baby girl.

* * *

A few days after John had thanked Thomas, Anna brought Charlotte by the Abbey to visit with Lady Mary and catch up with Mrs. Hughes. John entered the servants hall to find his lovely wife sitting in the place that was once her own beside his assigned chair with their daughter propped up on the table. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" John asked in his most charming voice.

"We finished up our errands earlier than we thought. Charlotte has something she wanted to show you that couldn't wait until her Daddy got home," Anna explained with a cheerful smile.

"Oh and what might that be?" John asked as he moved closer, his cane tapping on the hard floor of the servants hall.

"Go on love, show your Daddy," Anna encouraged as Thomas entered into the servants hall and took a seat at the far end of the table. He offered Anna a small smile as he took his seat and lit up a cigarette.

Anna tickled the little girl's belly to encourage her a little more and when she opened her mouth towards John he saw what appeared to be the tiniest tooth he had ever seen. A smile broke across his face and he held out his hands to pick her up. Charlotte instinctively leaned forward and Anna loosened her grip so she could go to him. "My darling girl, you have the most beautiful smile Daddy has ever seen. Show me again," John encouraged as he ran his finger on the base of her lip. Charlotte lightly slapped her hands along her father's cheeks and continued to smile back at her father. John hugged her tightly and she laughed aloud.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Carson asked in a booming voice as he came around the corner.

"Sorry, Mr. Carson. I just thought I'd bring the baby by to see everyone," Anna quickly apologized.

"Oh you have nothing to apologize for," Mr. Hughes insisted as she tickled the little girl's cheek from over John's shoulder. "Look how happy she is. She certainly sounds a lot better than you made her out to be a few days ago, Mr. Bates," Mrs. Hughes said.

"Well we have Mr. Barrow to thank for that," Anna said.

John's eyes screwed shut and he bit the inside of his cheek, having forgotten to tell Anna about his agreement with Thomas. He hadn't expected her to just go blurting it out. His eyes darted towards Thomas as the under butler continued to blow smoke rings.

"Really? Whatever for?" Mrs. Patmore asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"He gave John some powder to help ease the pain when he heard about Charlotte's teething," Anna continued to explain.

"Thomas is this true?" Mr. Carson asked in astonishment.

Thomas sat at the other end of the table, acting as if he hadn't even heard the question. He took one last, long draw of his cigarette and stubbed out the light before saying, "Yes. I only did it so I wouldn't have to hear Mr. Bates moaning and groaning all day long about his baby crying at home and shirking his duties. I thought the point of them moving into the cottage was so their private life stayed at home," he said as he folded up his newspaper and exited the servants hall.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed," Mr. Carson said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

John noticed the small smile from Thomas before he had stepped out of the room. He supposed they were even now, having helped Thomas once before when Mrs. O'Brien had been blackmailing him.

"In any case at least she is all gummy smiles now," Mrs. Hughes said as she held Charlotte's hand.

"Yes, she certainly is," John said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's head.


	5. A Rose by Any Other Name

_**A/N: This came from the prompt "Imagine your OTP playfully fighting over baby names." Just more Banna/Baby Bates fluff. Please review :)**_

_**A Rose by Any Other Name**_

John walked into their living quarters at the inn after finishing up for the afternoon. He left one of the younger staff members, Mr. Andrews in charge for the rest of the day. His arrival had gone unnoticed by both of his girls, Charlotte was sat in her high chair eating a bowl of oatmeal and Anna was tending to something in the oven. Charlotte turned her head to smile at her Daddy and John lifted his forefinger to his lips to indicate for her to be quiet. She had been going through a phase of mimicking as of late and repeated the motion back to John with a smile.

John then crept up behind his wife and placed his arms around her expanding waist before nestling his head in the crook of her neck. He placed soft kisses there as he whispered, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Bates."

She turned quickly in his arms. "John you gave me a fright. I didn't expect you to be done so soon."

"Neither did I but the ladies already finished tidying up the rooms. Most of the tenants checked out for the day. There was only a small stack of paperwork that needed to be signed off on and Mr. Andrews said he could finish up the to-do list," John explained. "Unless of course you'd rather I wasn't here?"

"Don't be daft. Of course I want you here," Anna said as she reached up to kiss him but immediately pulled back and let her hand come to rest on her growing belly.

"Anna?" he asked. He knew she had been working herself harder than she should and at seven months the doctor had warned her to rest more. John tried to limit his warnings, knowing full well that she did not like to be coddled.

"It's fine. The baby is being very active today," Anna soothed his concerns with a smile. She reached for John's hand and guided it to the spot where their baby was making itself known and placed her hand on top of his.

John smiled knowingly back at her, the feel of their baby kicking beneath her skin had not lost it's ability to overwhelm him. A gentle reminder that their love had been able to create something more...something beautiful would always take his breath away. He stared back into Anna's blue eyes and placed a kiss on her lips to let her know that she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him before Charlotte piped up. "Daddy, up," their three year old called to him with her hands outstretched.

John kissed Anna and rubbed her belly once more for good measure before addressing Charlotte, "Hello my little monkey, you look as though you got more oatmeal on your face than you did in your mouth." Charlotte smiled up proudly at her father with her lips puckered as she awaited a kiss from him. John shook his head as he chuckled at the gesture. "Hold on little one, Daddy will have to wipe you down before he can pick you up." Anna already read his mind and handed him a dish cloth to wipe Charlotte's face.

John used the wet cloth to clean the oatmeal from his daughter's face. He smoothed her hair back and straightened her dress as he lifted her from the high chair a pressed a kiss to her forehead and lips. "Hello my darling and what have you been up to today?" John asked.

"We've been baking biscuits because the baby can't get enough of them," Anna explained.

"The baby can't get enough of them or Mummy can't get enough of them?" John asked Charlotte in a sarcastic tone as he reached for a biscuit on the baking sheet Anna had just pulled out.

Anna playfully slapped his hand away, "Very funny Mr. Bates. You're lucky I didn't let you have one of those. It might have burned your naughty tongue."

"You can't be cross with me when I have this little monkey in my hands," John said as he used Charlotte like a shield. He hid behind their daughter's chestnut curls until he saw that Anna erupted into a smile.

"I guess you have a point there," Anna said as she set the biscuits out to cool. "Perhaps you can read to our daughter for a bit and I'll bring you some biscuits with your lunch once I've cleaned the kitchen," she suggested.

"I think we can handle that my sweetheart, can't we?" John asked. He tickled their daughter's tummy before hoisting her into the air and bringing her back down to blow raspberries into her belly.

* * *

They sat down to lunch while Charlotte played with her blocks and dolly on the rug in the center of the sitting room. "So have you worked on your task I assigned to you?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

John patted at his jacket pockets until he found the piece of paper he was looking for, "Yes, I have." He plopped a grape into his mouth and sipped at a glass of water waiting for Anna's reaction with eager eyes.

"This just says, 'Anna'," she replied with a furrowed brown.

"Mmmhhmm," he replied with a nod as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"John Bates, I asked you to come up with names for the baby," Anna scolded playfully. She sat back in the chair and let her hands come to rest on top of her belly.

"And I came up with a name. I love your name," he insisted. The remark earned him a sideways smile from Anna as she attempted to stay mad with him.

"If you won't let me name the baby, John, if it's a boy, what makes you think I'd let you name the baby, Anna, if it's a girl?"

"Wishful thinking?" he replied back with a smile.

"Alright enough of this. We are coming up with the list of names now. I'll write down mine and you write down yours. And you will write down boys names too, because I don't want to hear you go on about Irish intuition that it will be another girl," Anna instructed

Anna took her time writing her names down and slid the piece of paper over to John, who sat with arms crossed. He then took the pen from Anna and did the same and slid the paper back over to her side of the table.

"Bartholomew? You can't be serious," Anna said as she stared her husband down.

"It's better than Gertrude," he shot back.

"Angus? Herman? Elmer? Wilbur? Were you just trying to pick the least likeable names so that I would have to settle with, John?"

"Don't play innocent with me," he said.

Anna scoffed indignantly as she said, "I have no idea what you are referring to."

John pulled the list back to his side of the table, "Norma? Geraldine? Genevieve? Beulah? I'm not even sure that last one is a name. I mean we might as well ask Charlotte to name the baby at this rate." Charlotte turned her head at the sound of her name. "Charlotte, my love, what would you like to name the baby?"

"Pwetty," she replied without hesitation.

John held his hand out in Charlotte's direction, "You see. From the mouths of babes."

"John Bates, we are not naming the baby, Pretty," Anna insisted.

"It's, 'Pwetty', with a 'w'," he reminded Anna with a mischievous grin.

"John, you can be so infuriating sometimes," Anna said as she rose from her seat. She crossed to his side of the table, "But I love you madly." She sat in his lap and let him stroke her hair that hung down her back.

"Charlotte, what else would you like to name the baby?" he teased his wife.

Charlotte pursed her lips together as she took her time thinking her answer through. "Flower!" she answered excitedly.

"What a beautiful name," John said as he played along. His words brought a smile to Charlotte's face.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Bates," Anna said with a warning tone. "And you aren't off the hook for coming up with a name."

* * *

They were laying in bed together enjoying the sound of the waves outside as John let his fingers strum across her stomach. Anna nearly jolted out of bed when she felt a kick harder than usual at the base of her abdomen. She lowered her bloomers a little further and raised her night dress so that John could have better access to her stomach.

He let his hand wander across the expanse of her swell. John felt his heart swell with pride when he saw a small bulge roam from one side of her stomach to the other. It reminded him of a fish swimming just below the surface of the water. Then a tiny appendage pressed against the palm of his hand. He raised his hand in surprise and smiled when a tiny foot pressed against her skin. "What does it feel like?" he asked.

"Like a tumbling motion or a twitch. It doesn't happen much when I'm moving around, but our baby is a night owl like you," she said cheerfully.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No. A little uncomfortable at times but it only means the baby is growing and healthy," Anna said happily. "Earlier the baby must have had the hiccups, because I kept feeling this pulsing sensation over and over," she reported.

"Really? I'm sorry I missed it," he said sadly.

"John, it's fine. You are getting to witness so much more now that we are here away from Downton," Anna said as she brushed his hair back.

"I know. But every milestone I get to witness with this baby only reminds me of how much I missed when you were pregnant with Charlotte," he said.

"It's alright. You are seeing her now when she can remember you being around. That's what's really important. It doesn't make you any less of a father in my eyes or Charlotte's," Anna said before kissing him once more. "You've been there in every way that counts."

"I've been giving it some thought and I think Charlotte made a good point with her name choice for the baby," John said as he wrapped his arms around Anna.

"John…" she said but he interrupted her.

"Hear me out first. She said she liked Flower, but what about Rose?"

"Rose," Anna repeated back as she let herself warm to the idea. "Rose Bates," she repeatedly slowly to herself.

"There's a song by Burns called, 'A Red, Red Rose'," John chimed in.

"Will you sing it to me?" Anna asked.

Though John did not think much of his singing voice he could never deny a request from his wife.

"_O my Luve's like a red, red rose_

_That's newly sprung in June;_

_O my Luve's like the melodie_

_That's sweetly play'd in tune._

_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_

_So deep in luve am I:_

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_Till a' the seas gang dry:_

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_

_And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_

_I will love thee still, my dear,_

_While the sands o' life shall run._

_And fare thee weel, my only luve!_

_And fare thee weel awhile!_

_And I will come again, my luve,_

_Though it were ten thousand mile."_

He stopped singing and let his words hang in the air as Anna's eyes filled with tears. "That was lovely John. You should really sing more. The baby loved it," Anna noted as the baby's movements quicked at the sound of John's voice.

"Only for you my love," John said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He let his hand rub her belly and said, "You and Rosie." he said.

"I love that. If it's a girl, that is," she reminded him.

* * *

_2 months later_

"Well?" John asked as he entered their bedroom.

"Looks like your Irish intuition strikes again," Anna said as she held their newborn baby in her arms. "Rosie Annabel Bates," she said as John stood in the doorway.

John let out a relieved sigh as he smiled at the bravest woman he had ever known and their new addition cuddled up in her arms. "For the record, I would have been just as happy if it had been a boy," he said as he crossed the room toward their bed.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Of course."

Anna moved the blankets back so he could see their daughter and he was met with a mirror image of his wife.

"She looks like a Rosie," John said with an approving smile.


	6. Sisterly Love

_**A/N: This is in response to a prompt by awesomegreentie who wanted something including baby's first hair cut. Pure Banna fluff. Enjoy and please review.**_

_**Sisterly Love**_

Anna tried desperately to wrangle her youngest daughter to sit still in the chair as she combed her blonde curls. Rosie was now two years old and her hair had finally grown in enough for Anna to trim it. The problem was her daughter was not so keen on the idea. She flung her limbs around like a wild animal and shook her head back and forth every time Anna readjusted her. "Rosie my love, please sit still for Mummy so she can cut your hair," Anna begged.

Rosie began to climb down from the stool she'd been placed on and responded with a resound, "No!" Her new favorite word. If Anna had ever thought Charlotte was a handful at two years old, Rosie was determined to set the bar higher. She challenged Anna's and John's requests and warnings. Bedtime and nap time may as well have been made up words as they were not acknowledged in Rosie's vocabulary. And if Charlotte had anything Rosie wanted, she threw tantrums until she got them. Of course her parents were not always keen on giving into their little girl's wishes but sometimes the crying became unbearable and submission became a last resort.

Anna let out an exasperated sigh as her hands rested on her hips. "Rosie, don't you want Mummy to cut your hair like Lottie?" she asked. If there was one thing Anna could bet on, it was Rosie's insatiable desire to do everything Charlotte could do. Rosie stopped halfway down the tiny stepping stool and looked up at Anna with a catfish grin. When she looked at Anna that way, she could feel all her resolve crumbling and reminded herself that even on her worst day, it was still worth it. She could not stay mad when her daughter looked up at her with those greyish-blue eyes that mirrored her own and those chubby cheeks that reminded her so much of John.

"Come on, Rosie!" Charlotte encouraged as she stood in front of the stool. "Molly and I will sing to you while Mummy does your hair," she said to her sister as she gestured to her dolly.

"Baby!" Rosie said enthusiastically as she reached out for Molly.

"No, Rosie. Daddy gave me this," Charlotte corrected her sister and placed a kiss on Molly's head. "You can have Abigail," she offered her old dolly.

"No. Baby!" Rosie said more insistently.

"Sweetheart, give her Molly until I'm done cutting her hair," Anna said.

"But Mummy..." Charlotte argued. "She'll tangle the hair and dirty the dress like last time."

Apparently their daughter's attention to detail had been inherited from she and John. "I know darling. But she's your sister. You need to share," Anna pointed out.

"I already share with her," Charlotte muttered.

Anna stooped down to her daughter's level and said, "You know Mummy and Daddy appreciate how much you help with Rosie right?" Charlotte nodded her head in agreement as she clutched Molly. "It will only be for a few minutes. If Molly gets ruined I will get you another dolly," she assured.

Charlotte reluctantly looked down at Molly and handed her to Rosie. "Here you go," Charlotte said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you sweetheart. Mummy is very proud of you," Anna said as she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. At least they had one cooperative child, Anna thought to herself. She ran a hand through Rosie's thick, blonde hair and measured it out between her fingertips as she worked her way around her head with the scissors. Anna laughed at Charlotte's attempts to keep her little sister occupied and get Molly back.

Before Anna could make the first snip she hesitated as the realization hit her that their baby was not a baby anymore. Of course there had been other reminders, but each one grew more bittersweet. Rosie was already showing signs of being too independent for her own good. And Charlotte was wise beyond her years; a brooder if she ever saw one. Soon Charlotte would be heading to school and then it would just be she and Rosie alone for the day-there was a thought. Then out of nowhere Rosie said, "Love you, Mummy."

"I love you too, baby girl," Anna said with a heavy heart. She kissed her daughter's forehead before cutting the first lock of hair and watched as a single blonde curl fell to the floor of their kitchen.

* * *

When the last bit of curls had been swept up John came in for his afternoon tea. "What's all this?" he asked.

"The girls got their hair cut today," she answered triumphantly.

"Both of them?"

"Mhhhmmm," Anna said with a nod of the head.

"How did it go?" John inquired as he removed his suit jacket. He hung it over the back of the kitchen chair and held his arms or to greet Anna properly.

Anna snuggled into his embrace and stood on her toes to kiss her husband. "Not nearly as many tears on my part this time around. But you're daughter wasn't going down without a fight," Anna reported.

"Which one?"

"Which one do you think?" she shot back with a smile.

"Rosie," they both said in unison.

"Speaking of which, where is my little bruiser?" John asked playfully.

"Playing in the girls room. Lottie went over to play with the Taylor children," Anna explained as she began folding some clothes on the settee.

"And Rosie didn't throw a fit about that?"

"Rosie settled for Molly," Anna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, so we are all alone," he said with a flirtatious tone in his voice. John sidled up behind his wife and let his hands do the talking as they settled on her hips and moved up her waist. His lips quickly found the patch of exposed skin between her shoulder and neck and placed blistering, wet kisses there.

"John…" Anna protested, but her voice faded out as his hands moved further north.

"Mmmm," he moaned into her hair before his nose grazed against her ear. He pulled her body flush against his.

"Rosie, is just down the hall," Anna reminded him. Only now her hand dropped the pair of socks that she'd been holding and were moving up into John's hair, drawing his lips in closer to her. She arched her backside into his front and he let out a groan of pleasure.

"She can't entertain herself for a few minutes?" he begged.

Anna turned in his arms to stop him, "John, the last time we thought a child of ours could entertain themselves we ended up with Rosie nine months later."

"And look how happy we are now," John said as he tried to convince her to let him move forward with his course of action.

"Mr. Bates. I love you dearly, but not while the children are awake and able to pop into the room at a moment's notice. Now go check on your daughter and I'll get dinner started," she said.

He let out a grumble of frustration as his forehead came to rest against hers, "Yes, my darling."

As John set off to fetch Rosie, Anna called out to him, "If we can get the children off to bed early we can see about continuing where we left off."

"What time is bed time again?" he joked.

"Cheeky beggar."

* * *

"Rosie?" John called out softly as he came into the girls bedroom. He didn't see her at first but heard the soft sniffling and the beginning of a cry. John spotted her hidden behind Charlotte's bed, "Rosie, what's the matter my love?" When Rosie turned around her blue eyes were filled with tears and John spotted the broken arm of the doll sitting in her other hand.

"Rosie sowwy," Rosie said as she held up the broken arm.

"Oh no. You broke Molly," John said softly. He reached down to pick up Rosie and the broken dolly. "Your sister isn't going to be happy about this little love." John tried to dry her tears and gave her a hug as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's my Rosie girl?" Anna asked cheerfully when she heard John enter the room again. She turned around to see the somber look on both their faces and then saw Molly in John's hands. "Oh dear," Anna said. John had given the doll to Charlotte for her fifth birthday and Rosie had her eyes set on it ever since.

"Can you fix it?" John asked.

"I can try, but I can't be sure until I look at it properly," she said as he set Rosie in her high chair. "Can we get another one? The same one I mean," Anna asked.

"I can try. But it was in a hole in the wall toy shop in London. Even if the place were still around I very much doubt they carry the same doll anymore," he said.

"Charlotte will be so disappointed. I told her I would make sure she got it back in one piece," Anna explained.

* * *

When Charlotte returned home, she was upset to say the least. Even after Rosie apologized (with some help from Anna); Charlotte told her sister to "go away" and ran off to the backyard. The gesture didn't sit well with either parent but they allowed their eldest daughter to cool off. And that is how John found her sitting on the tree swing he had put up for the girls. Charlotte's head hung low as her long, brunette hair framed her face. She stared at the ground as her bare feet traced invisible circles in the grass beneath her. Her small, chubby hands gripped at the ropes that suspended the small piece of wood in the air.

"Hello monkey," John greeted her warmly as he came up behind her.

"Hi Daddy," she replied in a deflated tone.

John hated to see either of his girls look so upset, especially when there was nothing he could do to remedy the situation. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked even though he suspected he knew the answer.

"Playing by myself because Rosie broke Molly," she replied.

"She didn't mean it darling," John said as he set his cane against the tree.

"I know."

"She's still little. Just like you were. Do you know when you were her age you tore up my favorite book?"

"I did?" John nodded his head in agreement. "Were you mad?" she asked.

"At first, but I could never stay mad at you. You're my little girl and you didn't mean it," John explained as he began to push her gently.

"But I loved my dolly Daddy," Charlotte said with tears in her eyes.

John stopped pushing her for a minute and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Maybe so. But it's just a doll my sweetheart. Your sister is forever. And she loves you with all her heart. Why do you think she tries so hard to be like you?" he asked. John noticed the hint of a smile on her lips as his words sunk in. "It's alright to be upset. But don't push your sister away," John said before placing a kiss on Charlotte's head.

"I won't Daddy," she replied.

"That's my girl," John said as he began to push her again.

"John. Lottie. Come inside, supper is ready!" Anna called to them from the kitchen window.

"Be right there," John answered back.

* * *

While Anna went around the table setting a plate of food in front of each of them she stopped to hand Charlotte her doll with the arm back in place. Anna even went so far as to put a tiny sling out of bandages around it. "Here you go my sweetheart," Anna said.

"Thank you, Mummy," Charlotte said as her eyes lit up.

"Baby. Ouch," Rosie said aloud.

"Yes, Molly has a boo-boo. So we must be very gentle with her," Anna said to Rosie.

"Here Rosie, you can kiss her boo-boo to make it better," Charlotte offered as she handed Molly to Rosie.

Rosie kissed the doll and handed it back to her sister. John and Anna stared at their girls with immeasurable love in their hearts knowing their girls were their greatest gift and accomplishment. The two shared a smile as their hands met across the table to say grace as a family.


	7. A Labor of Love

_**A/N: First of all I can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews I have gotten for these little one-shots. I'd respond individually but I just haven't had the time for it. This is in response to a prompt by terriejane. Pure Banna fluff. Enjoy and please review.**_

_**A Labor of Love**_

John walked into their bedroom to find Anna breathing in and out slowly, one hand over her large belly and the other gesturing for him to come hold her hand. He didn't hesitate as he made his way over to her in the dimly lit room. The shadows filled the places where the candlelight didn't reach; his wife was a glow even still as she began her labor. John let her fingers fill the space between his as she squeezed tightly and let a rush of air pass between her lips. Having gone through this twice before he wasn't completely out of his element, but he couldn't help but fear what was to come. She had gone through it with Charlotte and Rosie and both times each moan and grimace from his wife only made him cringe; having knowledge that he had put her in that position.

The pain passed but only momentarily, it would be back soon and she smiled easily at him, knowing that their baby would be coming today. She looked at her husband with his hair still sprinkled with newly fallen snow from his short trek to the inn from their living quarters. "It's really coming down out there I take it?" Anna asked as she tried to focus on something else.

He nodded and gulped nervously, trying not to worry her, "Anna...I can't get a hold of the doctor. The storm is getting worse. I asked Mr. Andrews to try again until he could reach him, but…"

Anna suddenly realized what he was implying and her eyes grew wide with concern. Her hand rubbed across the swell of her stomach as she tried to remain calm. "I suppose it could be worse," she said as another contraction struck her.

John let her grip his hand tighter, "How do you figure?"

"It's not as if I haven't been through this before. The last two certainly took their time arriving. Maybe this little one won't be here for another day," she ventured an optimistic guess. She breathed through her nose as her eyes winced shut, the pain was growing stronger but not unbearable yet. "What time is it?" she asked.

John pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, "Just after eleven o'clock." John had just barely closed his eyes to go to sleep when Anna woke him and told him that the pains had started.

"Good. That's good," Anna said as she stared off at something across the room. "The girls won't be up for another couple hours. Maybe by then you can have one of the neighbors take the girls. The doctor should arrive by then or at the very least the storm will have cleared up. You could have Mr. Andrews fetch the midwife then," she instructed.

How was she staying so calm? Only his Anna could be more concerned with everyone else before herself. "What about towels and hot water?" he asked.

"No," she answered with a shake of the head. "That's later. But could you open a window?" she asked.

"Now? It's storming outside," he tried to reason with her.

"I'm so hot. Maybe a glass of water too," she said.

"I'll crack the bedroom window open a bit. I don't want the girls to freeze down the hall," he said as he rose from his chair. John walked across the room and pried open the window and felt the cool chill travel through him. "Better?" he asked.

Anna nodded in agreement, "Much."

"I'll be right back." He tried to keep the noise to a minimum as he opened the bedroom door to fetch her some water from the kitchen.

Noticing the concern that had settled on his brow she felt the need to reassure her husband, "John…"

"Hmmm."

"Everything is going to be alright," she said.

"I know it will," he answered back with a half smile.

* * *

John fetched a glass of water and drank the first glass for himself to calm his nerves. He filled it once more and stopped by the girls room to check on their daughters. Both were still sleeping soundly. Charlotte slept with Molly at her side and Rosie lay with her stuffed teddy bear under her arm. He put an extra blanket over each of them in case it got colder with the windows open. John ran a hand through their hair and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before returning to Anna's side.

When he returned to the room Anna was sitting with her legs hanging over the side of the bed and breathing heavier than before. Anna was covered in a sheen of sweat as she looked up at him in pain.

"Anna?" John asked softly before he closed the door.

"My waters broke," she said as he stood in front of her.

He had heard the doctor use that term before with his other children but John had no idea what all it entailed. "What does that mean?"

Anna gripped his hand and let out a puff of air. "It means things are going to start happening more quickly than before," she said between breaths. "John, I'm scared," she said with tears in her eyes.

As much as it pained him to do so, he bent down to look up at her face as she hunched forward. He had to be her strength now and be the positive one. "It's alright love. I'm with you," John assured her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. His free hand cradled her cheek and he reached for the wash cloth on the bedside table to dab at her brow. "We'll get through this together just like everything else. One step at a time," John said as he held her hand. "You said so yourself that you've done this before. You can do it again. I've never doubted you, Anna May Bates."

Anna smiled through the pain as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, John."

"And I love you," he said before kissing her lips. "Doctor or no doctor, we'll have our baby with us by tomorrow."

* * *

Anna hadn't been mistaken in her assumption that things were moving faster than before. By one o'clock in the morning her contractions were happening more frequently and with more ferocity than he remembered with their other two girls. The animalistic noises that came from Anna had surprised him at first, but she insisted it was normal. She tried to keep it down for fear she would wake the children, but when the agony became too much to bear she didn't care anymore. Thankfully the girls seemed to be sleeping through it all.

John did everything she told him to: he massaged her back, held her hand, and rubbed her legs when they began to cramp up. John encouraged her when she told him it hurt worse than before. "We'll certainly have our hands full with this one. It's showing no sign of slowing down," he said as she took a break from a contraction.

Anna gritted her teeth and her legs trembled from her efforts. Her eyes were still closed as she laid back down on the pillow and muttered, "All the more reason to believe it's a boy."

He smiled back at her. She still hadn't let go of her pursuit to have a baby boy. But just as quickly as the contraction subsided it started up again. John marveled at her strength and her courage. John now understood why the doctors had forced him to leave during her other births; he felt utterly useless.

* * *

Not more than a half hour later Anna told him she felt the urge to push. Having no knowledge of childbirth he encouraged her to do what she thought she had to. John was completely at her mercy and when she began to become frustrated and exhausted he began to lift the hem of her night gown, "May I?"

She nodded her head in approval.

John moved the nightgown further up and saw their baby beginning to make an appearance. It was only the crown of its head, but it was full of dark hair. He had never seen anything like it in his life and he was in awe that his wife was doing this. "Anna, I can see our baby," John announced. "You're nearly there my darling, only a little more." John said excitedly. Like a slow dance their baby moved forward and John helped Anna up by supporting her back and holding her hand. He whispered words of encouragement in her ear and kissed her temple that was bathed in sweat and tears from her exertions.

Once the baby's shoulders were free, John moved to the end of the bed and was able to help Anna remove their baby. Their child's cries filled the room almost instantly and John let out a nervous chuckle still not quite believing that he had helped to deliver their baby. John was beaming as his eyes shot up and met Anna's. "We have a boy," he whispered.

"We do?" Anna asked as she bit down on her lower lip.

John held their baby up as proof. "He's got dark hair like Charlotte and Rosie's button nose," he noted aloud. His skin was pink and raw, his fingernails were impossibly tiny, he had a broad chest and a robust cry to match, and he had the longest legs John had ever seen on any of their children. John couldn't believe he was present to witness their child take it's first breath as it wriggled in his arms. John cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket Anna had knitted for the baby and handed him to her.

"Oh, hello my angel," Anna greeted him warmly before placing a kiss on his nose and brow.

John looked on proudly at his wife as she naturally brought their son's cries to a halt by placing her finger into his mouth to suck on. Anna observed his perfect form and let her fingers trace the outline of his face. "Thank you, John," she said without letting her eyes leave the little boy who had already had her spellbound.

"Don't thank me. You did all the work," he said.

Anna looked up at her husband then as if he were a knight in shining armor. His arms were bent and his hands rest on his hips, with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his hair a mess from trying to keep it together the last few hours. He looked tired, but John had never looked more handsome to her as he did in that moment. "But I couldn't have done it without you. And now he's here. Look how handsome he is," she cooed.

"Christ. It's been so long since we've had a baby in the house. I almost forgot how tiny they were," John said as he sat beside her.

"He didn't feel tiny, I can tell you that much," she said as they both let out a small laugh. "You were wonderful. We should have you deliver the next one," she teased.

"Do you hear that son? She's already planning for the next one," John joked as he stroked the baby's downy hair.

"He needs a name," she said with a knowing smile.

"And I'll bet you already have one picked out," he said sarcastically. John knew full well what name his wife had in mind.

"John Edward Bates, after his father of course," she said.

"Of course," John chimed in mockingly as he tickled the bottom of their baby's foot. He had already made his case that one John Bates in this world was enough, but Anna paid him no mind.

"We can call him Jack," she suggested.

"As you wish my dear. You certainly earned it," John said before kissing his wife. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Before they knew it the sun was rising, John and Anna would never get over the the effect that each addition to their family had on them. They were both absolutely besotted with Jack even when he wasn't doing more than sleeping in Anna's arms. John inhaled the scent of their son as he kissed his little hand. "Should I go wake the girls so they can meet their new brother?" John asked.

"No. Let them sleep. I just want to enjoy getting to know him a little more like this. He's so peaceful and they'll be so excited when they are introduced to Jack," Anna reasoned as she rocked him gently.

"You're probably right," John said. "I'm going to go tell Mr. Andrews that we have a son and we still need the doctor to check you out when the storm lets up. I'll be right back." He rose from the bed and kissed her again, conveying all that he couldn't say in a single gesture. John stopped when he reached the doorway and heard Anna talking to their son, he turned to watch her over his shoulder. Hearing Jack's name made it all the more real and John swallowed hard as a lump caught in his throat. He was no longer just a father of two. He was a father of three. He had a son. John had never thought such happiness was possible, but he never should have doubted. Not when his Anna had been so sure of them from the start.


	8. Daddy's Girls

_**A/N: I wanted something where John had to do the girls hair instead of Anna. That's really all there was to it. Daddy Bates in overdrive. Again these will be in no particular order. Please review. **_

_**Daddy's Girls**_

"Anna, love, will you be staying in bed today then?" John asked as he held Rosie in his arms. The poor thing had woken up with what John feared was a fever and an ear ache. He had to be be getting up to the hotel to open up the main office, but it appeared that Anna was also catching what their daughter had. In which case, he would need to get Charlotte sorted for school.

"I should be fine" she answered back. But just as soon as she sat up in bed, she fell back against her pillow, "I'm sorry, John, I don't think I can make it."

"It's alright love," John said. He bent over her to kiss her forehead then checked it with the back of his hand, "You don't seem to have a fever. But I'll take Rosie for the day so I can keep an eye on her and let you sleep a little longer."

"What about Charlotte?"

"I can get her ready for school," he insisted.

Anna simply looked back with a raised eyebrow as she skeptically stared at her husband.

"I can," he said more adamantly. "Rosie, will help. Won't you my sweetheart?" he said as he bounced his daughter up and down in his arms.

Rosie squealed with delight as she burrowed her smiling face into John's shoulder.

"Well, if anyone can wake up Lottie from a dead sleep it's Rosie," Anna joked but quickly raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?"

"I'll be fine. You taking Rosie off my hands is help enough," she said.

"I'll come back to check on you after I've dropped Charlotte off at school," John said.

* * *

"Wake up my little monkey," John whispered into Charlotte's ear as he shook her shoulder gently.

Charlotte turned over in her bed and buried her head under the pillow.

John placed Rosie down on the bed to crawl towards her sister. "Lottie, up! It's morning!" Rosie shouted enthusiastically as she clapped her chubby hands against the pillow.

"Can't I sleep a little more," Charlotte begged with her eyes still closed.

John chuckled as he shook his head. She used to be such an early bird, but ever since school started she had inherited her mother's sleeping habits. "I'm afraid not love. We have to get you ready for school," John said, with a smile.

Charlotte's eyes shot open, "Where's Mummy?"

"She caught Rosie's cold, but she'll be better in a day or two with some rest. Come now. You start getting dressed and Daddy will go get breakfast started," he said before kissing her cheek.

"But who will do my hair?" Charlotte asked as she began to get out of bed.

John nervously chuckled and answered back, "I suppose I'll have to do that."

* * *

John tackled preparing breakfast first. It wasn't the same as Anna's but over the years he had gotten some practice and found that he could manage toast and eggs with little complaint from the girls. Rosie ate very little, but John expected as much since she had not been feeling well. He set her down on the sitting room rug to play with some toys while he set aside Anna's brush and some ribbons to start on Charlotte's hair. When she was all dressed in her light blue dress she came bounding into the room and sat down in front of John with her back to him. Her father was sitting on the settee behind her and ran his large hands through her long, brunette locks. "Alright, my darling, how would you like Daddy to do your hair?" he asked in hopes she wouldn't pick something too complicated.

She turned to face him and asked, "Can you do a braid?"

"I can try," he said optimistically.

John began to comb her hair through, being gentle whenever he reached a knot so as not to pull too hard. He knew what a braid looked like, but couldn't figure out how or where to begin. Instead he just sat there doing nothing with her long, dark tresses laying in his hand as he muddled through it aimlessly.

"Daddy?" she said softly.

"Hmmm…"

"It's alright if you don't know how."

"No. No. I said I would and I will," he insisted. John tried his hardest to remember how Anna had done it all the times right before they gone to bed. He had watched her to do it often enough; it shouldn't be too difficult. John imagined all the times he had caught Anna sitting at her vanity, dressed in her nightgown as she braided her hair. He was always so caught up in her reflection that he never paid much mind to what her hands were doing.

"You split it into three pieces, Daddy," Charlotte said helpfully. "Then one over the other back and forth." John smiled to himself, his eldest daughter had always been a helper by nature; especially when it came to her father. If she saw John was struggling with something she never pointed it out or drew attention to it; she simply offered assistance without being asked. It was never out of pity. Much like her mother it always came from a place of love.

"Right. Which color ribbon would you like?" he asked as he held up a few selections.

After some deliberation she answered surely with, "The white."

John was reminded now of how he watched Anna's hands move with such delicate precision. He attempted to do it how Anna had and within a few minutes he had the closest thing to a braid he could get. "There you go mademoiselle," John said as he helped her up. "You look pretty as a picture." Charlotte ran over to the mirror in the hallway and tilted her head back and forth to catch a glimpse over her shoulder in the reflection. Admittedly, John knew it was nowhere near as good as the way Anna did it, but his daughter didn't seem to mind. For a first attempt it wasn't half bad.

"Daddy, I love it!" she exclaimed. Charlotte ran back over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

Without fail, Rosie rose to her feet and tapping on John's thigh to get his attention. "Me too, Daddy," she said while pointing to her hair.

"Mrs. Rosie. How could I forget you?" he said playfully. John picked her up and set her between his legs next and managed two tiny pigtails because her hair wasn't quite long enough for a braid. "Absolutely gorgeous," John said proudly as he kissed his youngest. "How did Daddy get so lucky to have such beautiful girls?" Both of his girls smiled and giggled in response. "Alright, time to get Lottie to school," John said as he helped them into their coats. John could only imagine what other fathers must think of him as he doted upon his two girls, but he couldn't have cared less. Every moment spent with them was pure bliss and he often wondered how he could have gone so long thinking that fatherhood was not for him. And yet when Anna had expressed her desire all those years ago to start a family it had seemed the most natural thing in the world and he wanted nothing more than to have children with her.

* * *

After they dropped off Charlotte, with minimal upheaval from Rosie that she couldn't go too, the day was relatively uneventful. John checked in on Anna once he was sure everything at the hotel was in order. She was sleeping soundly and so he brought some of Rosie's toys with him into the main office to keep her occupied. John let her color on some scrap paper to make a "get well" card for Mummy. It was mostly scribbles but occasionally she would hold it up for him to see and he would tell her how amazing it looked and ask what it was he was staring at. It amused him how one squiggle that looked just like the other could be something entirely different in her mind.

When she got cranky from her ear ache he put her in her stroller and rolled her back and forth in his office while he went over the bills at his desk. He mixed a powder to help her with the pain and put some warm oil in her ear to help with the swelling like Anna showed him when Lottie had been a baby. John rocked her in his arms when she refused to be put down and played paper dolls with her in between visits from hotel patrons.

* * *

Anna walked into the front office to find Mr. Andrews behind the counter. He was younger than John and with sandy blonde hair, he often reminded her of a slightly taller version of Matthew Crawley. He was quite adept at running the inn on his own and had taken a shine to the two girls that often graced its presence. Mr. Andrews had even become accustomed to bringing a sweet treat of sorts for both girls to keep them distracted when he had a long list of things to do. "Mr. Andrews, how lovely to see you," Anna greeted him kindly. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Mr. Bates?"

"He went into the office about an hour ago when Rosie became fussy-said he didn't want her bothering the customers or you. I haven't heard a peep from there in about a half hour though," he explained with a smile.

Anna smiled back at the younger man as she slowly opened the door to the main office and found John asleep in his chair with Rosie sprawled out across his chest. His large hand was still covering her back protectively and holding Rosie in place. It would never fail to take her breath away to see how well he had taken to being a father. He looked so relaxed and at peace as he slept and their daughter looked much the same, despite her red cheeks from her fever. Watching him sleeping soundly with their baby girl as he did only made him all the more appealing to her. It was also a bittersweet reminder that their children would not be this little for long. One day they would tire of having she and John play silly games with them or hold them as they did when they were infants.

Anna lightly shook his shoulder to wake him and whispered, "John…"

He was roused from his sleep but Anna immediately put her fore finger to her lips to silence him and pointed down to Rosie. "Is everything alright?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Perfectly fine," she answered back. "I managed to keep some food down but I saw the time and realized Lottie would need to be picked up soon. Shall we go together or would you prefer to stay here with Rosie?" she asked.

"You can stay with Rosie and take it easy. I'll fetch Lottie," John said as he readjusted himself in his office chair. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked. He took her hand loosely in his own and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"I think so," she said with a tender smile. "Not nearly as bad as I was…" her voice trailed off.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm…"

"You were saying?"

"Um, I just had a thought," she said. "It's probably foolish."

John smiled that winning grin that always lit up her day, "I want to hear this thought. Foolish or not."

"I was just thinking. I haven't felt like this since...since I was pregnant with Rosie," she said.

John's eyes widened and he sat up from the chair so quickly he nearly woke up their daughter. "You don't think? I just mean...it's been so long. I always thought that she would be our last."

"Well there is a three year gap between Charlotte and Rosie," she reasoned.

"That's true," he added.

"I mean we don't know for sure," she nearly said over him.

"We should get you in to see a doctor as soon as possible," he suggested.

"But you are...I mean...you would be happy about this?" she asked.

"Of course I would," he said.

"John, three children is a lot to take care of," she reminded him.

"All the more to love," he replied back.

* * *

Lottie came bursting into the house and ran straight for Anna to give her a hug and kiss, "Mummy, do you feel any better?"

"I do my darling. Did you have a good day at school?" Anna asked as she played with Rosie on the settee..

"I did. Mrs. Bowman said my letters look great!" she reported.

"Good job, my brilliant girl," Anna said as she hugged her back. Anna took notice of her daughter's hair; it was slightly disheveled but still held within the ribbon John tied it in. "Is this Daddy's handy work?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I taught him how," she replied proudly.

"Of course you did my love," Anna praised her. "We'll have to do something special for dessert after getting a good report on your letters."

"Can we have chocolate biscuits?" Charlotte asked.

"Mmm, that sounds delightful. I do love chocolate biscuits," Anna replied. She looked at her husband and the two shared a smile. Both knew full well that whenever she was pregnant she craved chocolate biscuits on an insatiable level.

"Can I help you make them Mummy?"

"Absolutely," Anna replied.

"Me too," Rosie said as she handed her get well card to Anna.

"Yes, my darling. You too. And what a beautiful card!" she exclaimed.

It didn't take much convincing that another baby would only add to their happiness. Two days later when Anna felt well enough she went to the village doctor and confirmed what she already knew to be true. They were to expect a baby in the winter. The girls were ecstatic at the prospect of a new baby brother or sister.


	9. The Greatest Gift

_**A/N: So this was inspired by a couple of things. Terriejane did a prompt for a "suckling child" and fuzzydreams put in a request to see what Charlotte and Rosie's reaction to Jack would be when he was born. I'll admit I focused more on the parents than I did on the children, but I couldn't help myself. Also, I've had a song stuck in my head called "Better Love" by Green River Ordinance that sort of helped with the closing paragraph and title because it speaks to me on a Banna level that I can't explain. Hope you all enjoy and please review. **_

_**The Greatest Gift**_

John prepared a fresh pot of tea to take up to Anna as he looked out their tiny kitchen window at the newly fallen snow on the ground. It was a brand new day and the sun had never seemed to shine as brightly as it had that day. The storm had passed and their baby boy had arrived without any complications. Mr. Andrews had already sent up the doctor to check on Anna, just as he had promised. Their baby was nearly nine pounds and was longer than either of their girls had been by three full centimeters. Jack had been given a clean bill of health and John was told by the doctor that he couldn't have done a better job delivering the baby himself. The doctor said he would be back the next day to check in on Anna, but didn't see any cause for concern. He congratulated the new father and mother on another successful delivery and left them to tend to their new family.

He made his way up the stairs as he balanced a tray in his hands, a task he had become accustomed to and smiled at the thought as he was reminded of the first time he had brought a tray to Anna. When he made his way into their bedroom he set the tray down on the small bedside table closest to her and gazed upon his beautiful wife who was sleeping peacefully with their son in her arms. She stirred when he moved to pick up Jack and smiled lazily back at her husband before drifting off again. John smiled down at their newest bundle of joy and felt the tears pricking at his eyes. How had he come to be so lucky to find life and love with someone like Anna, only to go on and create three more beautiful people to fill this world with happiness and love?

Jack let out a tiny yawn as John held his son within his large arms. "Good morning, my boy," John greeted Jack warmly. The baby's arms flailed as he attempted to rub at something on his face. John simply wrapped the blankets around his son more tightly. "It's alright, Daddy has you now. I'm not as great as Mummy, but I promise I'll love you just as much," John promised.

"I don't know why you say such things," Anna badgered him even in her half sleep. "You've been a wonderful father to our girls. Why should our son be any different?"

He supposed it was habit, that with each new child and with every passing year he would only find more reason to believe he wasn't cut out for such work. He couldn't keep up like he used to, he'd never be able to run alongside their children and might not even be able to live long enough to see all of them marry and have children of their own. But he tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he stared down at his namesake. It was still so hard to believe they had a son. John placed a kiss on his son's brow and observed his long frame. Their baby had tiny hands but long fingers, large feet even for a baby that matches his long legs. What little hair he had was dark and his eyes were crystal blue like Anna's. He had chubby cheeks and pouty lips; the likes of which John had never seen before on he or Anna. "Blimey. He's gorgeous," John commented as he brushed his hand through Jack's thick, brown hair. "Your Mummy will be beating the girls away with a stick," John joked. He met Anna's eyes and they both shared a giggle. "But that's alright, so long as you marry for love." John held up his son so he could look Jack in the eye. "I don't have much to give you, but I promise to be all the things my mother was and all the things my father wasn't."

"When did you become so wise?"

"When I met you," John replied. Jack let out what sounded like a laugh and John couldn't help but laugh along. "Our son is already having a laugh at me."

"Women like a man with a sense of humor. Even at your quietest moments, John Bates, you would go out of your way to do or say something that would make me smile."

"If you could see what I see when you smile, you'd know why I do it. I don't consider it 'going out of my way'," John said.

"You know I can think of two girls in particular that would love to meet Jack right now," Anna said.

John sat up and brought Jack back to Anna before setting off to fetch the girls.

* * *

Anna tilted her head in the direction of the door when she heard the chatter of her little girls' voices traveling down the corridor. "Jack, brace yourself, your sisters are on their way and they are going to love you," she whispered into his shell of an ear. Anna patted his bottom lightly as she shifted Jack up to greet his newest visitors properly.

John walked in with both girls bundled up in their robes. Charlotte clung to his side as she held John's fingertips, her pigtails were a mess, but still in place from the night before. Rosie was held up in John's other arm, her arm wrapped around her daddy's neck as she was still half asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Once Charlotte saw the sight before her she wasted no time climbing up into her parents' bed. John had already warned her to be careful around Anna and the baby. She quickly clambered up beside Anna to give her a good morning kiss and was eager to meet her new sibling. Rosie on the other hand was a little more hesitant about letting go of John. "Rosie, dear, don't you want to see the baby?" John asked.

"Baby," Rosie said as she pointed to herself.

"No my love, you are not the baby anymore," John corrected her as he pulled her thumb from her mouth. It was a habit they were desperately trying to break but they had been warned by other parents that she might react this way to a new sibling. He and Anna had anticipated more resistance from their youngest daughter. While Charlotte had been more than happy to acquire a new playmate, Rosie relished the attention that came with being the youngest. How different each of their children's personalities were. Jack's was still forming of course but he was already proving to be demanding and always in a rush.

Jack cried out and his hands thrashed about until they came in contact with Anna's breast. "Looks like someone is hungry again," Anna commented as she unbuttoned the top of her nightgown. With little help, Jack sought out her nipple and began suckling away like a greedy little piglet. The sounds that accompanied such actions filled the room. John watched on as Charlotte softly stroked her brother's fuzzy head and peppered his tiny hand with kisses; she'd always been a natural caretaker like her mother.

"Baby eat?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, very good," John said.

"It's so he can grow big and strong like you and Charlotte," Anna explained. She had always relished this time with her children when they were infants. It's when she got to know them best and memorize their every feature. She'd felt that thrill of a connection with them like she had when they were still concealed within her womb. She had found Charlotte to always be quiet and observant, Rosie was talkative and mischievous, and Jack was already quick to distinguish himself from his sisters. He'd pull away from her breast every now and then to shoot his mother a charming half smile, with his lips still covered in milk, and long lashes that framed his captivating eyes. She ran her finger against his chubby cheek and smiled proudly at her son as he grasped her finger before returning to his feed.

John could never begin to fully comprehend the relationship Anna shared with each of their children in those quiet moments they shared, but it was something he so desired to be a part of. Even if it only meant that he would rest his head upon his wife's shoulder and press a kiss to her cheek or neck while their baby nuzzled against her chest. They had learned all too quickly with their first two children that time stood still for no one and that these moments would pass them by without notice. John tried to commit it all to memory as he beheld the most beautiful sight play out before him: his wife feeding their newborn son, his eldest daughter doting upon her brother, and their youngest daughter reaching out to be a part of the celebration that was contained within their room.

When Anna had finished feeding Jack, she motioned for Rosie to come hold her brother. Rosie fidgeted nervously as Anna propped Jack up in Rosie's tiny arms and when he appeared to light up at the touch of his sister's lips on his nose Anna exclaimed, "He likes you."

"My baby," Rosie proclaimed as she held Jack more tightly and smiled up at her parents.

John and Anna simultaneously felt something tug at their heart strings and felt the overwhelming love from their little family expand within their chest.

"Can I hold him next Mummy?" Charlotte asked.

Anna cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes as she scooted Charlotte closer to her. "Of course you can my darling," Anna replied.

John took a seat on the edge of the bed, being careful not to crush Anna's legs. He knew he'd forever be at Anna's mercy for saving him from a life of solitude. Their three little miracles surrounded them and restored their faith and love in ways he had never imagined. Each of his children would forever be a reminder of the power that their love harbored, they would be the words in the songs that he sang and the light in their darkest hours. Now he understood, that the greatest gift he had ever received was to give him grace to live again.


	10. The Princess and the Ogre

_**A/N: I'm dedicating this one to fuzzydreams (annamays on tumblr) as today is her birthday. She writes so many lovely Banna fics for us all, I thought why not a little ficlet for her today. This one tends to focus on John and Anna more than the children, but still includes some family fluff. I hope you all enjoy and please review :D**_

_**The Princess and the Ogre**_

It was evening and the sun was just about to go down. He regretted having missed dinner with his family that night but it was a rare occurrence and poor Mr. Andrews who normally covered the the front desk in his absence had caught a cold. John waited until one of the other girls arrived to take over so he could head home and get some sleep. Thankfully the walk home was a short one, with their living quarters being at the back of the property and just behind the inn. Tonight as John made his way up the small stone path to his home he saw that the lights were still a glow in the rooms upstairs. He smiled to himself as the sound of laughter could be heard coming through the open window. Anna must have given in to their children's pleas to allow them to stay up until their father arrived to tuck them in bed.

John had managed to make it into the house undetected. He removed his jacket and shoes before heading upstairs to find his family and announce his arrival. The sounds of the laughter and milling about above his head grew louder with each step he took as he ascended the stairs. A small step of light escaped into the hallway from the crack of the children's bedroom door. From the hallway he could see his gorgeous wife sat up in one of the beds, clapping along as their girls frolicked around the room in their white, cotton nightgowns. Jack was jumping around animatedly, no doubt weaving a tale of some sort, as he often did. John held off as long as he could watching them interact within their happy little bubble before the temptation became too great to join in on the fun.

"What's all this?" John boomed as he entered the room.

A startled look crossed all their faces before they quickly realized who it was and he was ambushed by three little pairs of arms. "Daddy!" they all squealed in unison. Each one begging to get their turn at a hug and kiss first. The sound of their chatter was deafening and muffled as they each talked at the same time in an attempt to recall the details of their day.

Coming home had quickly become his favorite part of the day and it had all started with Anna. Aside from his mother he had never known that a single person could be so enthralled by his arrival or presence in a room. But Anna had changed all that. It had started with an introduction and a handshake at Downton Abbey. Then when his Lordship had withdrew his release from employment and he found Anna crying in the courtyard regarding his departure. They soon turned to tears of joy when she realized he was staying. She had welcomed him with a barely containable smile when he returned from his stay at Kirkbymoorside. Then there was his release from prison. A day he'd never thought he'd see. And though he had uttered, "Thank God and you," he knew in his heart of hearts that it was her determination that had brought them to that point. Anna held him so tightly, like he might evaporate before her eyes if she let go even slightly.

To this day, her greetings had not ebbed in their passion or fervor. Anna still kissed him like a war bound soldier and lingered in her hold long after her hugs. She still inhaled his scent like she was sorting it away for the times when they weren't in one anothers sight. Anna traced the outline of his frame with her fingertips as her eyes held him in the highest regard. But what he loved best was how she always found some way to caress his skin with hers even when they were in public. She confessed one night after a session of heated lovemaking that it was because she craved him so and wanted to make up for lost time. They had giggled in the dark but it had struck a chord with John that he had spent far too much time dragging his feet in his pursuit of Anna. Or rather, her pursuit of him. From that day forward he made a conscious effort to give her a whisper of a thrill whenever he could to tell her he missed her and loved her just as much.

With the addition of each child, the welcoming only became warmer. They were certainly more chaotic, but he couldn't complain. John had never known that such a life was possible for him. That three tiny human beings, each one more miniature than the last would hold such a special place in his heart. And he had never expected the overwhelming surge of love they showered upon him. Even though his knee protested and it would earn him a harsh word from his wife, John lifted each of his children up, one at a time to receive the properly. He pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before enveloping them in a hug. As he looked over his youngest child's shoulder, he noticed a disapproving look coming from Anna. John slowly set Jack down before heading over to greet his wife. He leaned his hand against the bedpost for support and dipped his head down to kiss her.

Anna positioned her forefinger in front of her lips so that John could not gain access to her mouth and spoke in an accusatory tone. "I should deny you for acting so carelessly just now."

"But you wont?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm strongly reconsidering," she replied with a playful smirk.

"Hmmm, is there anything I can do to tempt you Mrs. Bates?" he whispered back in a raspy voice. His eyes darkened as she pursed her lips together in contemplation. John caught a hint of her perfume wafting in the air; it was one she normally reserved for when she had plans of an intimate nature. His heart was now thumping in his chest in eager anticipation.

"Maybe," Anna answered as she tugged at his tie that hung loose from his waist coat. As his head inched closer she licked her lips and let her hand caress his cheek. "Perhaps, you can put the children to bed tonight," she suggested.

John let out a hearty laugh, "I think I can managed that." They both smiled and he finished what he had set out to do. Their tongues mingled in a most perfect manner as their lips pressed against one another. It never ceased to amaze him how each time they kissed was just as pleasant and intense as the first; it always left him yearning for more. But John was quickly reminded that they had an audience and his desires would have to wait until later. "To be continued," he muttered when he pulled away.

John turned his attention back to his two girls, both had their heads adorned with flower crowns. "And why are you two so dressed up before bed?" he asked.

"We're fairies, Daddy," Rosie said with the most adorable smile. Her flower crown was a little too big and kept falling forward to block her eyes. She adjusted it back into place with her small, pudgy hand as she swished her nightgown back and forth.

"You are?" John asked.

Rosie nodded her head excitedly as she bounced on her bed.

"Yes. And Mummy is the princess who was placed under a horrible spell so she must sleep forever until she can be woken up by the brave knight," Charlotte explained. Her chestnut curls framed her face and her hazel eyes danced about with childlike wonderment. His eldest daughter was usually so quiet in nature that he was taken aback whenever she spoke up. She could often be found with her head buried in a book, so it had come as no surprise that she had the most active imagination of their children. "Oh Mummy, you need to lay back down and pretend to sleep," Charlotte reminded her mother.

"Right," Anna said as she laid back down.

"So if you two are the fairies that must make Jack the…" John feigned ignorance.

"I'm the knight, Daddy," Jack chimed in proudly as he swished his wooden sword about in the air. Nearly five years old, he was quite a handful at times. He'd inherited both of his parents' stubborn nature and Anna's adventurous side. But he could be the most loving creature out of all of their children; always volunteering to help and ever protective of his older sisters. He didn't stray far from his Mummy and could usually be found cuddling in her arms or sitting on her lap. Anna had been right to name their son after her husband; Jack had taken after his father in every way. From his dark eyes, that were comprised of a kaleidoscope of colors, to his long limbs. An unruly lock fell forward into his eyes when he turned back towards his father, "Look, Mummy made me armor."

John admired Anna's handiwork. It looked as though she had helped Jack paint the outside of paper bags to look like armor and cut the holes in it for Jack's arms and head to fit through. "I see. Well don't you think this little game is missing something?" John asked.

"Like what?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, perhaps a monster of some sort to prevent the brave knight from reaching the princess. Like an ogre," John suggested in a gruff voice as he removed his waist coat and tie completely. He hunched forward his body as he tried to contort his body to look more like an ogre. John spoke in a deeper voice and stomped his feet about the room as he encroached upon Jack.

"No, Daddy. No!" Jack squealed as he tried to escape John's clutches.

"There's no, Daddy here," John reminded him with a grunt and a huff. He puffed out his chest as he ambled closer to Jack. John noticed Anna smiling as she watched on through her partially closed eyes.

Jack quickly dove under his bed and began to crawl toward the other side. John could have easily caught him, but pretended to move more slowly as he bent forward and grabbed at his feet. Jack called out for help as he clawed his way free.

The girls had already hopped over the bed to help Jack as they pretended to cast a spell on John and stunned him temporarily. "Run, Jack! Run!" Rosie encouraged.

"Be brave, Jack!" Charlotte called out. She waved her hands about an claimed to give him strength and speed.

Jack puffed out his chest as he held up his sword and pretended to take a swing at John. He let the wooden blade slide between his arm and side and fell onto the other bed. A slow and painful death soon followed and garnered a snicker from Anna. "Hush you, you're supposed to be sleeping," he reminded her.

"And you're supposed to be dead," she shot back.

Jack hitched up his armor as he walked over to Anna. He brushed her golden, blonde hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek.

Anna pretended to wake up all over again and let out a long yawn. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled at her sweet little boy.

"Good morning, Mummy," he said cheerfully. They all erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Jack, that's not Mummy. It's the princess," Charlotte corrected him.

"Oh right," Jack said as he pretended to kneel down on his knee. "Good morning, your Highness."

"My prince has finally arrived. And what a fine and noble warrior you are. You must have a very handsome father," Anna teased as she stroked Jack's cheek. A noticeable grin found a place on John's face, even as he still pretended to lay there helplessly. "And what might my champion's name be?"

Jack tossed his head back a little so that his hair wasn't blocking his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Jack Edward Bates."

"Then you shall be henceforth known as 'Sir Jack'," she added. "You are granted a key to the kingdom and be placed at the head of the knights of the roundtable."

Jack beamed up at his mother. "And my fairies?"

"Ah yes, they shall hold a position of honor in my highest court," Anna said as she bestowed a kiss upon each of their cheeks.

"And what of the ogre?" Charlotte asked.

John groaned as he moved slightly on the ground.

"Sounds like he's got a little bit of life in him yet. Take him to the dungeon where he shall be imprisoned as a slave to the Princess," Anna said with a knowing smile.

"The dungeon?" Jack said fearfully.

"You can just put him in Mummy's room," Anna whispered to Jack with a wink.

Jack winked back, "Right then, on your feet you big oaf!"

* * *

An hour later, after the children had been tucked into bed and kissed goodnight, prayers were said and lights turned off, Anna and John found themselves settling into their bed. Anna's eyes closed the moment she hit the pillow and upon noticing the state she was in when he rolled over to kiss her goodnight, John let out an exasperated sigh. John couldn't blame her, he knew that their children could be tiring even with the two of them present. They had clearly taken their toll on her. "Goodnight, love," he whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek. John found a comfortable position on his side of the bed as he began to drift off.

Suddenly there was a cold, but familiar hand snaking it's way across his middle and settling at the base of his waist. He felt his body begin to respond, but silently reminded himself that she may not be in the mood for such activities tonight.

"Do you really give up that easily?" she whispered in the dark. Anna could just barely make out his silhouette as she admired the shadows that were cast upon his features.

"I do when I know what's good for me. It's been a long day. I didn't think you'd want to," he said as his hand came to rest over hers.

"You held up your end of the bargain and a deal is a deal. Besides you heard our son earlier. You're my prisoner now, you big oaf," she teased. They both giggled and John ran his hand up and down her bare back with his roughed up fingertips.

"Anna, we don't have to if you don't want to. It can wait. You deserve to be romanced and catered to," John said as he pulled her closer to snuggle up together.

With those words Anna had heard enough. She swung her leg over his hip and positioned herself so that she was sitting just above him. Her hands ran up and down the expanse of his bare chest as they raked through his dark, coarse hair. She could feel his heart beat picking up speed beneath her fingertips and it drove her mad to know in all these years, his love for her had not faltered or diminished even slightly. Despite having three children and the changes to her body that had come with it, he loved her even more now than he did in those early years at Downton. Anna stared at him with all the love she could convey as she brought his hands up to her lips and kissed each one of his fingers. "John, it cannot wait. I've missed you terribly. Watching the way you were tonight with our children only made me desire you more. Take me now," she insisted.

It didn't take any further convincing on Anna's part. John removed Anna's nightgown in one fell swoop and was in awe as her hair came tumbling down her back as he released it from its confines. He cradled the back of her head in his large hands and brought her forward so that he could take her in his mouth and prepared to join them together. Without warning Anna began laughing into the crook of his neck and John paused his ministrations. The vibrations of her body were sending mixed signals as he felt his arousal grow beneath her weight.

"Anna? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking...I really hope Jack doesn't come in to save me from the ogre I'm keeping in my dungeon," she said coyly.

John felt her smile against his kiss. "Let him try," John growled as he rolled her over and made love to her well into the night.


End file.
